monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Umbrella/Sharon
Sharon is a friendly Madame Umbrella. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "This hillscape is very wonderful. Still, I'll be spending the night in the pocket mansion." "I'll let you enjoy the taste of my tentacles to the fullest..." "Lady Cassandra's fortune has waned... The day when she will become food for some monster is near." "Survival of the fittest is the law of nature. The weak are meant to become fodder for the strong..." "I am a yoma with scylla attributes. These tentacles are more powerful than they look..." "I have a fashionable umbrella...ufufu." "Miss Candy isn't some kind of leader... She is all about appetite, and she would even be capable of eating us if she became hungry." "I was also invited to the ruins when I left the village, but... If I hadn't been separated from Lady Cassandra's location, I would have turned it down." "To the west of this area is a sprawling desert. A woman in a white coat was witnessed at the strange ruins there..." "That big hole called Tartarus... What on earth is in there?" "Let me give you my tentacle..." (+1 Coiling Tentacle) "Let me give you some money..." (+ 1675G) "Let me give you a phoenix tail..." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Let me have some meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Yes, this is fine..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Right...we are enemies." "Could I please have some money...?" (Give 1005G) *Yes - "Yes, this is fine..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Right...we are enemies." *Not enough money - "...Excuse me, but you have no money." "Could I please have a restorative...?" (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes - "Yes, this is fine..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Right...we are enemies." "I fled from the village, but... What should I do now?" *Return to the village - "I don't have any reason to go back again..." (-5 Affinity) *Live here - "This is a nice place, however... I do not feel like staying here for the rest of my life." *Side with Black Alice - "That's a good idea... If it is her, she will understand us." (+10 Affinity) "Where do you want me to thrust my tentacles...?" *I don't want it anywhere - "It's useless even if you resist. Come now, taste my tentacles..." *In my ass - "Fufu, do you prefer that hole? Then I will give you plenty..." (+10 Affinity) *In my mouth - "Fufu, you want me to stuff it down your mouth... You don't just want to eat tentacles, do you?" *Up my nose - "You're quite the maniac...I cannot understand your tastes." "To only suck out the body fluids of your prey... Don't you think such a vulgar manner of eating is unbecoming for someone of high class?" *It's vulgar - "You understand well. An insect monster's way of sucking people is vulgar." (+10 Affinity) *It's elegant - "It is dirty to leave behind a dried fish..." (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "I suppose it was a trivial discussion for a vulgar person..." "I'm from the same race as the mighty Kraken of the Southern Seas... It is rumored she has gone missing, but where did she go?" *She became a dried squid - "Has someone sealed her power...? I would like to meet someone that strong..." (+10 Affinity) *She was eaten by the Monster Lord - "I don't think the Monster Lord would eat something that unusual..." *She is ill - "Could a monster like her get sick...?" (+10 Affinity) "Isn't my tentacle umbrella lovely...?" *It's lovely - "I'm glad to be praised, ufufu..." (+10 Affinity) *It's not lovely - "Well then... I'll have you taste the full quality of this umbrella." *I want it - "What are you planning to use it for...ufufu." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sharon: "My swelling tentacles make a good umbrella... I can lend it to you." With Sylvia: Sylvia: "Ah, Sharon. To be together, in a place like this..." Sharon: "Ufufu, what a coincidence. Do you want to save the world as well?" Sylvia: "Yes, I shall stretch my wings a little...just for insects." Sharon: "Let us both persevere. There will be nothing left for us if everything is destroyed..." ' With Emily:' Emily: "I want a stylish tentacle parasol too..." Sharon: "This is not for sale, Miss Emily. It is a part of my body, and a specially-made item." Emily: "If I pull it out...what will happen?" Sharon: "As for that...please excuse me." With Angela: Angela: "That's a nice umbrella you have..." Sharon: "Fufu, thank you... How about you?" Angela: "My mantle is an embodiment of myself, just as your umbrella is an embodiment of your self. However, I do not go outside much during the day..." Sharon: "If that were the case, my precious umbrella would become a useless possession..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Sharon: "The sun is also nice..." Sharon is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 2nd Action: Sharon: "This umbrella was specially-made..." Sharon is spinning her umbrella... happens 3rd Action: Sharon: "I'm tired of this uncivilized fighting..." Sharon hid somewhere! ...But nobody tried to find her. happens 4th Action: Sharon: "You're a nuisance..." uses Tentacle Flail 5th Action: Sharon: "Here, please eat this. It's sweet..." Sharon presents a gift! Éclair Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2